An inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, includes a gas stored in a chamber of a vessel. The vessel has a fill passage for directing the air bag inflation gas into the chamber. A check valve is located in the fill passage to block flow of the air bag inflation gas from the chamber through the fill passage. A closure is welded to the vessel to block gas flow past the closure.